Go Bad
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Everything in it attracted me. I just couldn't resist it...


**Go Bad**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Damon Salvatore x Elena Gilbert

**Genre: **General

**Rated T**

**Summary:** Everything in it attracted me. I just couldn't resist it...

**Disclaimer:** Just the plot is mine.

* * *

The Color  
I could see them from where I was standing. They were laughing and talking secrets to each other... Typical.  
I wish I could go in and just have a little fun with them, but they were at Bonnie's grandmother house... Not like anyone would invite me in... Well, there was always Caroline. But she tired me to no end!  
Their laughter became simple whispers, not that I would have trouble to listen... I continued to watch, just waiting.  
"You _can't_ tell anyone." Bonnie said looking specially to Caroline.  
"I won't." She sounded offended.  
"You know I won't." And Elena sounded solemn.  
"Good, so you don't mind making a blood pact swear that you will not tell?" Again she looked to Caroline.  
"Blood pact swear? Isn't it dangerous?" The little stupid blond asked, concerned.  
"Only if you break the pact." Elena stretched her hand and said calmly. "I'll take it."  
In less than five minutes they had found a razor and were making a small cut in their hands.  
It was red. Bright red that was calling me to it. I now saw their veins pulsating, and more blood came out of the cuts. More of that intoxicating red liquid.

The Smell  
I could smell it even being in quite a distance. And I knew that it took a lot of self control not to try and find a way inside the house, inside that bedroom. I moved back just a little and I felt air pushing that delicious smell away from me. I knew which small scent belonged to whom.  
"Look at this." Bonnie said and with the razor she cut the pillow, making lots of feathers to fill the air. She concentrated and then levitated them.  
Elena and Caroline were oh so shocked. But I oh so already knew it... Of course she's a witch, she is after all the descendant of... well.  
I couldn't stay here anymore, not in that moment that I breathed a little deeper and smelled the three scents mixed up together. So, I jumped of the tree - without making any noise, obviously - and went walking to the forest, I needed to hunt.  
Not animals, of course! Stefan's diet makes me sick when I only think about it! Imagine if I actually... God! He even smells different! It's just disgusting what he does.  
I keep on walking, my instincts leading me the way. I smelled something, it was a little bit faint, but definitely human. Now that I'm here, away from their scents I realize that I'm really not hungry... But since my dinner is close now I will just take a bite and then go back. Pun intended.  
I look around and finally find dinner, a camper. At least no one will _really_ miss him. As I approach and simply break his neck, I breathe deeply, waiting until I break his skin with my teeth to smell it.  
Ah, the intoxicating smell.

The Taste  
You know when you taste like, your favorite food or beverage? Hot chocolate, for example. First you put it in your mouth, and feel it in your tongue. You're able to feel the hot of it. Than you begin to really taste it, but I have this theory, half the taste is in the smell... So, it's really important that the chocolate smells really good.  
So now you are all wondering... Am I really comparing hot chocolate to good, tasty, delicious blood? Ha, yeah right!  
Stupid humans would never understand it. Saying that it has a metallic taste. It's so much more than that!

The "Stalking"  
Anyway...

The "Getting To Know The Trio Better"  
They were still in Bonnie's room, but apparently, only Elena was able to accept the "craziness". I wonder why.  
Caroline not accepting everything actually was great for my plan.  
Since she left Bonnie's house and Elena followed her out, telling Bonnie she would be back.  
And this is the time when I make my evil laugh.

The Approaching  
I think that at some point, Caroline got lost. Or Elena lost her. I don't know, since I was in the whole "predator mode on" I didn't pay any attention to the things around me, except for Elena.  
Oh Stefan... You really should keep an eye for what you like.  
And in the same moment I thought of that, Elena tripped and fell. So much for a hunt.  
"Damon?" She looked so scared. "Don't you dare come near me!"  
And it just turns out that she bled too easily.

The "Making Her Agree To It" Part Of The Plan  
"Oh, come on, Elena... You know you want me to. Ever wonder how it would feel like? Ever thought of asking Stefan? Ever thought of giving yourself to him?"  
"He would _never_ drink my blood!"  
My laugh cuts the air between us.  
"Exactly. And that is why you want me. That is why you _need_ me." I sit next to her and take her bleeding arm, smelling it. "Go on, Elena. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you don't want me to taste your blood."

The Surrending  
"I hate you, Damon."  
"Probably true. But even so I can see the fire in your eyes. That flame of new discoveries. You may hate me, but you still want this."  
I really don't give her time to answer as I sink my teeth in her stained skin. I feel what she feels, her fear, her excitement. She's enjoying this more than I thought she would. I maintained eye contact with her, and saw that she was struggling to keep it. But her eyelids always tried to close.  
She was stronger than I thought and her blood is simply divine.  
I could feel her life leaving her body, and she didn't even tried to stop me, she was totally surrended to me in that moment.

The "Saving Her" Part  
Maybe I have that syndrome that the person needs to kill the other just to bring the other back to life. I don't know. All I knew is that Elena was nearly dead and I just couldn't do that to my baby brother.  
"Open your mouth." She obediently did as she was told as I ripped my arm open for her to drink my blood. "You'll feel better soon."  
She drank it with some difficulty at first, but as soon as she began feeling better, she got enthusiastic.  
"Too fast to live, too young to die, huh?"

The "Do Not Tell Stefan" Part  
"Why would I tell my baby brother? It would only hurt him..." I looked at her and helped her stand from the ground. "And do me the favor of not dying for the next couple of days, will you?"  
"You're a jerk." She tried to slap me - again. Yeah right.

The "Fun" Part - Again  
"Don't you dare trying to slap me again." The words left my mouth through my teeth. "Who do you think you are to slap me, Elena?"  
She gets scared so easily that it only makes me want to scare her more.  
"Tell me... Am I scaring you?" I push her away from me, making her fall to the ground.  
"Let me go, Damon." She was crawling backwards as I walked closer and closer to her. Her eyes were wide and the fear emanating from her was almost touchable. "Please don't hurt me."  
She was an inch away from me as I leaned down to her. I could feel her breath in my skin. I leaned a little bit more and saw her close her eyes.  
I _had_ to laugh.  
"Oh, so eager, Elena..."

_I make them good girls go bad_

**:.: Fin :.:**


End file.
